csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Oskarish
Do 20px|Czechy czeskiego gracza - oskar |} Oskar "oskarish" Stenborowski (ur. 16 maja 1997) jest polskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie znajduje się na ławce rezerwowej drużyny Illuminar Gaming. Drużyny *2015-0?-?? — 2015-02-22 - 35px|Niemcy Team WinneR *2015-02-22 — 2015-08-?? - 35px|Niemcy KILLERFISH eSport *2015-08-13 — 2015-08-?? - 35px|UE nerdRage *2015-08-?? — 2015-09-15 - 35px|Polska Dobry&Gaming *2015-09-15 — 2016-01-27 - 35px|Polska Lounge Gaming *2016-02-22 — 2016-04-05 - 35px|Niemcy Team Lioncast *2016-04-28 — 2016-05-07 - 35px|Niemcy PENTA Sports *2016-12-23 — 2017-04-01 - 35px|Niemcy ALTERNATE aTTaX *2017-08-14 — 2017-09-08 - 35px|Polska attackiereN *2017-09-08 — 2018-03-11 - 35px|Polska SEAL Esports *2018-03-11 — 2018-05-01 - 35px|Polska attackiereN *2018-05-?? — 2018-07-16 - 35px|UE Epsilon eSports *2018-07-16 — 2018-08-12 - 35px|Polska BLAST *2018-08-12 — 2018-10-02 - 35px|Polska Team Preparation *2018-10-22 — 2019-06-28 - 35px|Polska x-kom Team *2019-06-28 — 2019-07-01 - 35px|Polska x-kom AGO *2019-07-01 — 2019-07-05 - 35px|Polska ex-x-kom Team *2019-07-05 — 2020-02-10 - 35px|Polska Illuminar Gaming *2020-02-10 — nadal - 35px|Polska Illuminar Gaming (nieaktywny) Historia 2015 *W 2015 roku oskarish dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę Team WinneR. *'22 lutego 2015' - Skład drużyny Team WinneR został przejęty przez organizację KILLERFISH eSport. *W sierpniu 2015 roku oskarish opuścił drużynę KILLERFISH eSport, a parę dni później dołączył do nerdRage, lecz opuścił ją parę dni później dołączając do Dobry&Gaming. *'15 września 2015' - Skład drużyny Dobry&Gaming został przejęty przez organizację Lounge Gaming. 2016 *'27 stycznia 2016' - oskarish opuścił drużynę Lounge Gaming. *'22 lutego 2016' - oskarish dołączył do drużyny Team Lioncast. *'5 kwietnia 2016' - Organizacja Team Lioncast pożegnała się ze składem. *'28 kwietnia 2016' - Organizacja PENTA Sports ogłosiła swój rezerwowy skład na turniej ESL Meisterschaft: Spring 2016, na którym nie mogła uczestniczyć w głównym składzie, bo brała udział w tej samej chwili w turnieju europejskich finałach najważniejszej dywizji ESEA Season 21. *'23 grudnia 2016' - oskarish, ecfN oraz trener tow b dołączyli do drużyny ALTERNATE aTTaX. 2017 *'1 kwietnia 2017' - oskarish opuścił drużynę ALTERNATE aTTaX. *'14 sierpnia 2017' - oskarish dołączył do drużyny attackiereN. *'8 września 2017' - Skład drużyny attackiereN został przejęty przez organizację SEAL Esports. 2018 *'11 marca 2018' - Skład drużyny SEAL Esports rozstał się z organizacją i był znany pod nazwą attackiereN! *'1 maja 2018' - Skład drużyny attackiereN został rozwiązany! *W maju 2018 roku oskarish dołączył do drużyny Epsilon eSports. *'16 lipca 2018' - oskarish opuścił drużynę Epsilon eSports i dołączył do BLAST. *'12 sierpnia 2018' - Skład drużyny BLAST został przejęty przez organizację Team Preparation. *'2 października 2018' - Skład drużyny Team Preparation rozpadł się! *'22 października 2018' - oskarish dołączył do drużyny x-kom Team. 2019 *'28 czerwca 2019' - Organizacje AGO Esports oraz x-kom Team połączyły się. *'1 lipca 2019' - Skład drużyny x-kom Team ogłosił, że nie będzie brać udziału w projekcie x-kom AGO. *'5 lipca 2019' - Były skład drużyny x-kom Team został przejęty przez organizację Illuminar Gaming. 2020 *'10 lutego 2020' - oskarish został przesunięty na ławkę rezerwową drużyny Illuminar Gaming. Osiągnięcia '35px|Polska Total-DestructioN' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Tt eSports Weekly Cup 94 (2014) '35px|Niemcy PENTA Sports' *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 - Pierwsze europejskie pre-kwalifikacje (2014) '35px|Niemcy Team WinneR' *1/2 miejsce ESL One: Katowice 2015 - Drugie europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Niemcy KILLERFISH eSport' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Meisterschaft: Spring 2015 - Cup 1 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Meisterschaft: Spring 2015 - Cup 2 (2015) *1/2 miejsce Acer Predator Masters Season 1 - Kwalifikacje (2015) *Czwarte miejsce 99Damage Arena 6 (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESL Meisterschaft: Spring 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 2 (2015) *3/4 miejsce ESL Meisterschaft: Summer 2015 - Cup 1 (2015) '35px|UE nerdRage' *Pierwsze miejsce Multifrags Invitational 2015 (2015) '35px|Polska Dobry&Gaming' *Drugie miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 15 (2015) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Stockholm 2015 - Pierwsze europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Stockholm 2015 - Drugie europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Polska Lounge Gaming' *Drugie miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2015 - Showmatch (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 28 (2015) *1/4 miejsce Global eSports Cup - Season 1 - Pierwszy europejski etap grupowy (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ELEAGUE Road to Vegas - Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 30 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ELEAGUE Road to Vegas - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2015) *Drugie miejsce ELEAGUE Road to Vegas (2016) '35px|Polska CL4NLESS' *Drugie miejsce Cracow Game Spot Winter 2016 (2016) '35px|Niemcy PENTA Sports' *3/4 miejsce ESL Meisterschaft: Spring 2016 (2016) '35px|Polska team LUNA' *1/2 miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2016 - Szóste kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Niemcy PENTA Sports' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Meisterschaft: Winter 2016 - Cup 4 (2016) *3/4 miejsce ESL Meisterschaft: Winter 2016 - Cup 5 (2016) *3/4 miejsce ESL Meisterschaft Winter 2016 (2016) '35px|Niemcy ALTERNATE aTTaX' *Drugie miejsce ESL Meisterschaft: Spring 2017 - Cup 1 (2017) *Drugie miejsce eSportsArcadeTV Cup 2 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Meisterschaft: Spring 2017 - Cup 3 (2017) *3/4 miejsce ESL Meisterschaft: Spring 2017 - Cup 4 (2017) *13 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Marzec 2017 (2017) *18 miejsce ESEA Season 24: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *Drugie miejsce ESL Meisterschaft: Spring 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce 99Liga Season 5 - Dywizja 1 (2017) '35px|Polska PACT White' *1/2 miejsce CS:GO Champions League Season 6 - Drugie kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Polska attackiereN' *3/4 miejsce CS:GO Champions League Season 6 (2017) '35px|Polska c'est la vie' *1/2 miejsce ESL Polish Championship Summer 2017 - Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Polska Vistula Eagles' *Drugie miejsce Go4CS:GO Poland Final Czerwiec 2017 (2017) '35px|Polska attackiereN' *Pierwsze miejsce Puchar Polski Cybersport Season 2 - Czwarte otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Polska SEAL Esports' *6 miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 2 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 15 (2017) *Drugie miejsce UCC Cup 1 - Trzecie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 26: Otwarta dywizja - Polska (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce GG League King of the Hill 3 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce GG League King of the Hill 4 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce GG League King of the Hill 5 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce GG League King of the Hill 7 (2018) *1/4 miejsce V4 Future Sports Festival - Drugie polskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Ecenter Copernicup 2018 (2018) *1/16 miejsce Puchar Polski Cybersport Season 3 - Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Malta Esport Masters 2018 - Kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Malta Esport Masters 2018 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce eSporBet.com Promo Cup (2018) *3/4 miejsce CSesport.com Cup 3 (2018) '35px|UE Epsilon eSports' *1/2 miejsce Europe Minor Championship - London 2018: Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) '35px|Polska Pompa Team' *5/8 miejsce GG League 2018 (2018) '35px|UE Epsilon eSports' *9 miejsce Legend Series 5 - Etap grupowy (2018) *10 miejsce ESEA Season 28: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) '35px|Polska BLAST' *1/2 miejsce ESL Polish Championship Summer 2018 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) '35px|Polska Team Preparation' *5/6 miejsce ESL Polish Championship - Summer 2018 - Etap grupowy (2018) '35px|Polska x-kom Team' *1/2 miejsce Europe Minor Championship - Katowice 2019: Trzecie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Czwarte miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 4: Grupa Mistrzowska - Etap grupowy (2018) *Trzecie miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 4: Grupa Mistrzowska (2018) *3/4 miejsce WINNERS League - Season 1: Invite Division (2018) *1/2 miejsce Geeks Gone Wild 24: Europejskie kwalifikacje (2019) *3/4 miejsce Pixel.bet Brawl: Nordic vs. Europe (2019) *Czwarte miejsce OGA Counter PIT Season 2 (2019) *1/2 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 7 - Europejskie mistrzostwo pretendentów: Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 30: Zaawansowana dywizja - Europa (2019) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 30: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa: Baraże (2019) *Drugie miejsce LOTTO Puchar Zdobywców Pucharów 2019 (2019) *1/2 miejsce Esportal Global - Polskie finały - Dziewiąte kwalifikacje (2019) *3/4 miejsce LOOT.BET Hotshot Series Season 3 (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce Games Clash Masters 2019 - MEET POINT (2019) *Drugie miejsce ESL Polish Championship - Spring 2019: Etap grupowy (2019) *3/4 miejsce ESL Polish Championship - Spring 2019 (2019) *11 miejsce ESEA Season 31: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2019) '35px|Polska Illuminar Gaming' *Czwarte miejsce LOOT.BET Season 3 (2019) *Drugie miejsce UCC Summer Smash (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce Games Clash Masters 2019 (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce United Masters League Season 2 - Tydzień drugi (2019) *9 miejsce European Champions Cup (2019) *12 miejsce ESEA Season 32: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2019) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Open Atlanta 2019 (2019) *3/4 miejsce ESL Mistrzostwa Polski - Fall 2019: Etap online (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Mistrzostwa Polski - Fall 2019: Finały (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2019 - Wschodnioeuropejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2019) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Open Sevilla 2019 (2019) Najważniejsze momenty *GameAgents League Season 2: oskarish vs. eBettle *Oskarish & SZPERO Crazy Clutch VS CW *oskarish INSANE 4k on OVERPASS *oskarish INCREDIBLE 1v5 ACE CLUTCH *oskarish vs. HAVU - 4K at LOOT BET Season 3 *ESL Meisterschaft Frühling 2017 - oskarish vs. LeiSuRe *ESEA Premier - oskarish vs. Gambit - Season 24 *ESEA Premier - crisby and oskarish vs. GODSENT - Season 24 Kategoria:Polscy gracze Kategoria:Niemieccy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Liderzy drużyn Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1997 Kategoria:Gracze, którzy są nadal na kontrakcie z organizacją, lecz już nie grają dla niej